


Addicted to Flappy Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, flappy bird - Freeform, john goes shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the residents at 221B became addicted to a certain annoying game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Flappy Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and thought this would be funny. It just popped up in my head and meant to be funny so, I hope it entertains you.

_About 10:00 o’clock A.M._

         “Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!” John got increasingly mad at the game he was playing on his phone. “AGH.” He yelled as threw his phone at the yellow smiley face on the wall.

         Sherlock came out of his room (wrapped in a sheet) to see John throw his temper tantrum, laughing silently. John turned and saw him, slightly embarrassed.

         “Uh, sorry to wake you.” John mumbled. Sherlock smiled and walked over to retrieve John’s phone. He started it up and was immediately taken to the game.

         “Flappy Bird?” he questioned John.

         “Uh, it’s just a game Mycroft told me to download.” He answered back. Sherlock press the play button on the phone. It took him to a screen that read “Tap here”. He did so and almost immediately his bird fell to the ground with the sickening thud. John chuckled but Sherlock was not impressed.

         “What was that?!” Sherlock seemed as he was the one who fell to the ground himself. John replied with “That’s the game, you just tap to try and get through broken pipes. I can never get far though.” Sherlock sat down on the couch eyes locked on the screen, tapping repeatedly with the wings of the bird thing going ‘swoosh’. His eyes lit up when he saw the first green tube… and he hit it and fell to the ground.

         “What the hell?!” Sherlock practically yelled as he clutched the phone. “You’re supposed to go _through_ the tubes, Sherlock.” John said sarcastically. Sherlock glared at him.

         John got up. “I’m going to the store, we never have anything to eat.”

         “I don’t need food.” Sherlock said starting up another game of Flappy Bird.

         “Well _I_ need food since _I_ am actually _human._ ” John said.

          “Okay, bye.” Sherlock was officially not paying attention as he was fixated on his helpless little bird. John groaned at this comment, then he grabbed a coat and left.

_About 11:00 o’clock P.M._

         John walked up the stairs of the little apartment thing and opened the door.

         “Sorry I’m a bit late Sherlock, I hope you don’t mind that I visited-“ John realized that Sherlock has not moved a bit since he left, still holding John’s phone. “Sherlock, please don’t tell me you just played that dumb game all day!” Sherlock did acknowledge that he was there. He didn’t look away from the screen, not even a word. “Sherlock!!!” He yelled. Nothing. John sighed and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. When done, he came back to the living room and looked over Sherlock’s shoulder.

         “178,546! Sherlock how did you get that far?!” John said in amazement. Once again, nothing.

 

         Seeing an opportunity, John smiled an evil grin and tapped the screen of his phone, causing the bird to crash into a pipe.

         Sherlock jumped up. **“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!”** He yelled.

         “You have been on my phone all day, and it’s not like I will ever beat this.” John said showing him the high score too long for the screen and a platinum medal. “It’s time to go to bed, Sherlock.”

         “No, give me back the phone.” Sherlock refused. John snatched the phone from Sherlock’s hand and put it in his pocket.

         “I’m going to bed, goodnight.” John walked to his room.

         “Hmph.” Sherlock grumbled as he walked back to his room

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a oneshot, but thanks for reading until the end! Hope this entertained you! And if you review you get a cookie!  
> See you later!


End file.
